


It's Always The Same, huh.

by Creameiii_choco



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Human Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, OC needs a hug, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Who hurt the child, and therapy, kind of short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creameiii_choco/pseuds/Creameiii_choco
Summary: •| Todoroki Enjo was a cute little girl who was very kind and intelligent for her age,but all of that information turned into ashes after that day...... |•
Relationships: OC/OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Luck is not my thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Theres a lot of it.

-•____________________________________________•-

It was all going well that that afternoon . Enjo and her brother Enji were playing . She really enjoyed playing with her older brother , so she insisted that he will play with her. But all good things will come to an end .

.______________________________________________.

Catch me if you can big brother! She said while trying to find a spot to hide.

Wait up Enjo! Enji (her big brother)exclaimed.

Haha he will never find me here!  
As she went towards the spot she tripped on something. *Oof* oww It hurts ,she cried . 

Enjo where are you? Big brother said.  
Aha are you here!...  
'It hurts 'she complied  
Enjo are you okay?!big brother said loudly.

This only seemed to make her cry harder so Enji decided to call for mom.

Moommmm!!!! Enjo's hurt!!!


	2. Motherly Instinscts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

*___________________________________________________*

It's was a peaceful afternoon.

The wind was blowing , the trees were bristling and the kids were playing outside.

Everything was normal.

Emika loved it when her kids played outside,they looked so happy and so cute, they always so energetic and they were always screaming for mom-...

Wait! Screaming for mom!?! That isn't normal?!

She rushed to place they were playing . Her motherly instincts going crazy.

•____________________________________________________•

Mommm!!Moommmm!! Enji screamed for what felt   
like hundred times.

Enjo had stopped crying a while ago but she looked exhausted. He was also exhausted from screaming for a long time , So he sat next to Enjo hoping that mom would find them.

•____________________________________________________•

Enjiiii!!!Enjooo!!! Kidss!!!! Were are you!?!?  
She screamed from the tops of her lungs.  
Why did she even let them go inside of the woods, She was so stupid-

Wait- Is that Enjo why is she-

_____________________________________________________

Mom!! You're here !! Both of the kids said with a sigh of relief.

-____________________________________________________-

Esh- that looks rough , let's get you to a hospital . Emika said calmly or atleast tried to, while carrying her youngest to their car.

Mom?Is she gonna be okay ? She heard her little boy say.

She's gonna be okay, sweetheart. Or atleast she hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	3. The visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________________
> 
> The visit . The angst is heavy on this one .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo ( ╹▽╹ )

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to hospital was tense. 

The ride back was more than before.

Dreams were shattered.

Families drifted apart.

Do you want to know what happened‽¿?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄⁐̤ᕐᐷThe døçtørƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

•/ W   
h  
y \•  
ā  
m   
I  
a   
failure ‽Ӝ̵̨̄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye (ㆁωㆁ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ლ(◕ω◕ლ)
> 
> This is my first fanfic.


End file.
